New Year Resolution
by Mindige0
Summary: Lex makes a New Year's Resolution that he plans to keep.


"That's the best idea, Lana!" Clark heard in Chloe's voice as he entered the Talon after he had finished with his deliveries for the day. He would have hung around at Luthor Castle to talk to Lex, but since Lex was still out of the country and did not know when he would return he made his visits short to the house, if you could call Luthor castle a house.

"Clark!" was shouted across the Talon and most of the people there stopped and turned to see Clark Kent shrinking into himself. He hated when he got attention, but it seemed that he would always be in the spotlight whether or not he liked it. Being friends with Lex Luthor did that to you, as well as being the hot geek that was all but in love with Lana Lang, although Clark wasn't about to tell them that wasn't true any longer. Clark blushed and then made his way over to where Chloe was waving at him.

"Hi" Clark said before ducking his head. Both girls smirked at each other, but Clark hadn't noticed.

"Lana and I were just discussing the Talon having a New Years party, what do you think?" Chloe said in her usually bubbly personality.

"Sounds great, actually" Clark said truthfully, he would have liked to have Lex there for the countdown to the New Year, but he would take being with his friends on the day. Both girls nodded their heads and then giggled at the thought of Clark and the 'New Year's kiss.'

"I'll set it up then" Lana said standing up and going back to the counter to make arrangements.

"So Clark, are you going to take any one?" Chloe asked looking hopeful.

"No" Clark said before standing up and making excuses as to why he had to leave so quickly. He could see the gleam in her eyes and he wasn't going to be apart of her quest for 'Clark's love' again, due mainly to the fact that his love had already been given to another and it wasn't Lana Lang as most thought. Once outside the Talon Clark breathed in the crisp, clean air of Smallville before heading toward the truck for the drive back home. On the drive home, Clark thought about his best friend, Lex Luthor and the last time that he had seen the older young man.

~Flashback~

"Clark, come in" Lex said with an easy smile that Clark had come to appreciate.

"Lex" Clark said warmly with his cheeks flushing pink at the delight that was alight in Lex's eyes when he saw Clark.

"So what brings you around" Lex said grabbing two blue bottles from the refrigerator in the room.

"It's almost Christmas, Lex!" Clark crowed at Lex as he came and sat down next to the younger man and passed him the other bottle of water.

"So I'm told, so I'm told" Lex said before taking a sip of his water, that had Clark watching the Adam's apple bob as he swallowed. Clark had to swallow the groan that came to his lips at the pure sexiness that Lex exuded.

"I got you something" Clark said after a moment's silence, that he had reigned in his hormones before speaking. Clark saw the surprise and happiness that spread across Lex's face before the smirk that Lex was famous for replaced them.

"You did, did you?" Lex said looking at Clark with a glimmer of mischief in his eyes.

"Sure did" Clark said nodding his head and feeling like a puppy trying to please his master, which if you asked Clark, he would agree that Lex was his master.

"Well I guess that means I need to get you something, huh?" Lex said before taking another swallow of water. Clark about wanted to scream at the way that Lex was acting.

"Lex!" Clark all but whined at his older friend.

"Clark" Lex said pulling the bottle away from his lips to show a perfect row or white teeth; Clark had to stop himself from pouncing on his friend.

"Did you get me something?" Clark said bouncing his legs in excitement.

"You shall have to wait and see, Santa doesn't come earlier and neither do I." Clark all but whimpered at the connotation and innuendo that Lex infused in that sentence. The older man had been pulling him around for the last few months with innuendos and looks that would have the strongest of people whimpering at the older man's feet.

"Lex" Clark whined in earnest now.

"Clark you will just have to wait and see" Lex said before a trill went off from Lex's pocket.

"Luthor" Lex barked into the phone while smirking at Clark, the smirk was quickly replaced with a frown as the voice on the other line spoke.

"Is it really necessary for me to be in attendance?" Lex asked before frowning more.

"Fine" Lex said before hanging up the phone.

"Lex" Clark said shifting just a bit closer to the older man. He so wanted to comfort Lex, but didn't quite know how to do that yet.

"That was my father; he seems to think that my presence is needed in Shanghai." Lex looked truly sad at the revelation.

"But it's almost Christmas!" Clark shouted angry that Lionel Luthor would ruin his plans for Christmas with Lex.

"My father doesn't seem to care" Lex said looking sadly at Clark before standing making his way to his desk. Clark followed Lex to the desk, with a worried look on his face.

"Do you know when you will be back?"

"No" Lex said pushing some papers around on the desk trying not to look at Clark.

"Well then we will just have to wait until you come back to celebrate" Clark said his tone firm, showing that he is standing by his decision.

"Clark, that maybe awhile" Lex said looking at Clark with his steel-blue eyes showing something that Clark had never seen before in them, love. Clark was certain that it was love that was shining out at him, and with that Clark decided that he would wait for Lex to return before saying or doing anything.

"Then I will wait, I want to celebrate Christmas or New Years or whatever with you." Clark whispered his words trying to convey the love that he felt for the older man across from him.

"Clark"

"Don't say that you don't deserve it or that I shouldn't wait for you, I will and you do." Clark said taking a step toward Lex. Lex stood his ground and didn't say anything as Clark hugged him.

"I'm going to miss you" Clark whispered into Lex's ear. Lex just nodded his head, due to the tightness in his throat that he couldn't seem to get rid of. Clark soon released Lex, and made his way over toward the double doors.

"Just come back" was what Clark said before leaving. As soon as the doors closed behind Clark, Lex finally spoke.

"Even my father won't keep me away from you" Lex whispered before sitting down and getting things ready for the meeting that was to take place in Shanghai. He wanted it to go as smoothly and as quickly as possible, since he now knew that Clark may return the feelings that he had for the younger man.

~End of Flashback~

That had been a week ago and Christmas had come and gone, with Clark opening presents from his family and friends, except for Lex. Clark had taken to carrying around Lex's gift just in case he would see Lex before he got a call from Lex stating that he was back from China, it had not happened yet and New Years was fast approaching. Clark got back to the farm at about the same time that his thoughts took a decidedly unhappy turn, his mother in the yard waving at him made him smile just a bit.

"Mom" Clark called out as he shut off the truck and got out.

"Clark, good…..I just got a call from Lana about a New Years party that Talon is throwing. I need you to go to the store and these." Martha said thrusting a list into Clark's hand all the while talking about things that she needed to do before the party. Clark just nodded his head and made his way back to the truck to go and get the items on the list.

Once Clark arrived in town he made a beeline for the grocery store, where most of the items could be found. Clark wasn't really sure what in the world his mother planned to make with what was on the list, but whatever it was it was going to be good. Clark navigated through the store quickly and checked out just as quick, but he was slowed by Chloe outside the store.

"Clark"

"Hi" Clark said putting the bags into the truck.

"So have you decided on if you are going to the Talon's New Years party?" Chloe said her face looking happy about something.

"Uh yeah, I think I might go" Clark said watching Chloe's face as he radiated happiness.

"Great!" Chloe said before bouncing off toward the Talon, Clark had to wonder what she was on sometimes due to her mood swings. Clark made his way home with the groceries, when he arrived his mother was not there to greet him but his father was instead.

"Son" Jonathan said as he grabbed some of the bags and made his way toward the house.

"Did mom tell you to wait for me?" Clark asked laughing at the idea of his mother telling his father to wait for the groceries.

"She sure did, seem to think that it would keep me out of her way" Jonathan said with a smile on his face, Clark did laugh then. Once inside Martha grabbed the groceries and shooed them both out of the room. Clark fell into the couch while his father sat in the recliner that was positioned just right for watching the TV.

"Dad" Clark called out, ready to ask his father about his feelings for Lex.

"Clark, what's wrong? You know you can talk to me about anything" Jonathan said leaning forward in his seat.

"How did you know that mom was the one?" Clark said blushing at the idea of his father and mother doing things that he would rather not think about.

"Clark, do you have strong feelings for someone?" Jonathan asked with a hesitant voice.

"Yeah, I think I do" Clark said ducking his head to avoid looking at his father.

"Clark" Jonathan said trying to sound reassuring.

"It's….it's….it's Lex" Clark blurted out and watched his father's reaction from the corners of his eyes.

"Luthor?" Jonathan asked shocked.

"Yeah" Clark said nodding his head, while still watching his father for any movement that may result in loss of limb or life.

"Lex Luthor?!" Jonathan squeaked before slumping in his seat.

"Yeah" Clark said with a miserable air around him.

"So you are gay and in what….love….lust with Lex Luthor?" Jonathan asked hoping that he misunderstood his son.

"Yeah to all of that" Clark sounding even worse than he did before.

"Clark" Jonathan said standing up and making his way over toward his son. Clark's eyes got big before Jonathan reached him.

"Clark look at me" Jonathan said his tone serious, Clark looked into his father's eyes and saw love and understanding shining out of them.

"If he hurts you Clark, I will hunt him down" Jonathan said before he patted Clark on the shoulder and made his way toward the kitchen and to his wife. Clark smiled as soon as the words snuck in. Once Clark had calmed himself, he ran upstairs to make sure that Lex's gift was still sitting on his desk in his room.

A few days later found Clark delivering another round of bake goods to the Talon, but this time it was for the party that was to take place later that night. When he walked in, he was met by Lana and Chloe both.

"Clark!" They both said with excitement rolling off of them.

"Hey" Clark said as he made his way to the counter to place the boxes of baked goods down. Once done he turned to see that both Chloe and Lana had boxed him in and had a gleam in their eyes.

"So" Clark started trying to get away from the two women, who had shown Clark that maybe women weren't his cup of milk.

"You will be here right?" Lana asked with an edge in her voice.

"Yeah, mom and dad are fine with it" Clark said and then regretting it as both of their faces lit up with happiness.

"It starts at 7, so be here" Lana said before bouncing off to unpack the back goods for the party. Clark looked at his watch and noticed that it was almost 4, so he had better get home to finish his chores before the party started.

"Bye" Clark called out not looking back at either Chloe or Lana. Clark drove home again thinking of Lex and whether Lex would like the gift that he had saved up for to get. Three hours later had a very subdued looking Clark making his way into the Talon, he hadn't heard from Lex and was feeling a bit down because of it. Usually Lex would call and talk to him for a few minutes before being whisked off to some party or meeting, but that had not happened today and Clark was beginning to worry that something may have happened to Lex.

"Clark" Chloe and Pete called out motioning for him to come sit by them. It seemed that everyone from Smallville High was there, having a great time which was good for business but bad for Clark since he hated large crowds and people touching him. Clark made his way slowly trying to avoid anyone touching him, while he made his trek.

"Hey guys" Clark said as he finally arrived at the table semi-touch free.

"How's it going, man?" Pete called out over the music that had just started up for the evening.

"Good" Clark said watching the people dance to the music. Clark could see himself out there with Lex and not a care in the world, but he knew that wouldn't happen since Lex wasn't even in the same country they were, let alone the same city.

"Come on" Chloe said pulling on Clark's arm trying to make him go to the floor with her for a dance.

"Chloe" Clark whined a bit, before giving in. Clark danced as best he could while trying to avoid touching Chloe at all costs. Chloe began to get angry at the lack of touching and grabbed Clark's hand and put them on her waist.

"Like this" Chloe said trying to grind up on Clark. Clark meanwhile just backed away not wanting to touch Chloe like that. Clark shook his head and broke the contact before making his way over to a table in the corner that had one seat. Chloe stomped off the floor and over to a smirking Lana to say something, what they said Clark didn't know but the smirk that was on Lana's face was quickly wiped off when Chloe spoke. Clark had to wonder if there was something going on between the two that dealt with him, but he didn't think that he wanted to know. A short while later Lana came swaying her hips on over.

"Clark" Lana said in a seductive purr that before would have had Clark hard and waiting in an instant, now though….not so much.

"Lana" Clark said, shifting in his seat hoping that she wouldn't try and make him dance again.

"Come dance with me" she said holding out her hand for him to take. Clark couldn't say no so he grabbed her hand and made his way to the dance floor again, and again the same thing happened. Clark finally backed away to his little hiding hole to await for the New Year to come. He was startled when a voice whispered in his ear:

"Miss me?" Clark turned around and met the steel-blue eyes that he had fallen for, glinting with mischief.

"Lex" Clark said with a happy sigh in his voice.

"Happy New Year, Clark" Lex said smiling at Clark, happy to see his love and best friend.

"Not yet, but you made it just in time" Clark said beaming at Lex, no one at the Talon had noticed the new addition and Clark wanted to keep it that way so he got up and stole a chair from another table that was unoccupied.

"So how was the trip?" Clark asked pulling the chair as close as possible to Lex's.

"Oh you know, the usual garbage my father's pulls. There was no real need for me to be there except to "entertain" the president's daughter." Lex said with a grimace.

"Lex" Clark asked worried that Lex had done something that he would regret later.

"My father was not happy when he found out that I declined to "entertain" the woman but also left for Smallville. I assume there will be backlash for that, but I wanted to be here." Lex said moving just a bit closer to Clark due to his body heat.

"So" Clark said stunned at what Lex had just said.

"I came home for you" Lex said moving a bit closer to Clark again. Clark nodded his head and put his arm around Lex as best he could with the way that the chairs where set up. The two of them stayed that way for awhile before the bass of a song began. A smile lit up Lex's face as the bass got louder and the music began. Lex held out his hand as he stood with a smirk on his, Clark took his hand instantly no thought was required on whether or not he should dance with Lex, it was a given. The words for the song began and Lex and Clark made it to the floor, Lex turned around where his back was to Clark's front and began to sway to the music, while singing some of the words. Clark held onto Lex and lost himself in the music and dancing, that he and Lex were doing. Once the song stopped Clark noticed that quite a few people were staring at them, especially Chloe and Lana.

"Clark…Lex" Lana said her voice had an angry edge to it. Both men looked at each other before deciding that maybe the Talon wasn't the best place to confess their love for each other.

"Bye" Clark said before dragging Lex out of the Talon and toward the truck that was parked down the block.

"Where is your car" Clark asked looking around for Lex's car.

"I got dropped off by the limo" Lex said getting into the truck now that Clark had unlocked it.

"Oh" Clark said before getting in and starting up the truck. Once they were on the way toward farm Lex spoke again.

"I missed you" Lex whispered so that Clark could barely hear him. Clark smiled and then spoke.

"I missed you too" they were silent the rest of the way home, both trying to figure out the best way to tell the other about their feelings. The yellow farm house came into view and Lex was surprised that Clark would take him here.

"Your Christmas gift is here" Clark said by way of explanation as to why they were here. Lex just nodded his head and waited for Clark to turn off the truck.

"I'll be right back" Clark said before jumping out of the truck and running into the house to get Lex's gift. A few minutes later a smiling Clark came out of the house with a gift and bag in each hand, Clark got into the truck as quickly as possible trying to have as little heat escape from the cab of the truck.

"Mom and dad said I could stay the night" Clark said looking at Lex with hope in his eyes.

"Good, because we have a lot to talk about" Lex said before sliding over the bench toward Clark. Clark on the other hand just beamed and started up the truck and then put an arm around the now super close Lex Luthor. The ride was made in happy silence, when they arrived to the castle it was to see it alight with Christmas lights.

"Lex" Clark said with wonder in his voice, he had driven up to the castle on multiple occasions at night and had never seen it look this way.

"I thought I would get into the holiday spirit" Lex said by way of explanation.

"We should take pictures" Clark said the awe in his voice not abating.

"Okay" Lex said before making his way out of the truck and up to the front door, Clark followed quickly with his bag and gift for Lex. Once inside Clark and Lex were relived of their jackets by Enrique and they made their way into the library/den/office that Lex had taken up as his.

"So" Clark said shifting foot-to-foot, watching Lex move about the room with ease.

"Have a seat Clark" Lex said shifting some books around on a shelf looking for something. Clark sat on the couch and watched Lex with growing interest.

"Ah ha" Lex said pulling out a gaily wrapping package.

"That mine" Clark asked his excitement mounting at the idea of presents from Lex.

"Maybe" Lex said with a smirk on his face.

"It is" Clark said making room for Lex to sit next to him, by moving his gaily wrapped package out of the way.

"So sure of your self aren't you" Lex said his smirk turning into a smile.

"Yup!" Clark crowed as Lex took a seat next to him.

"Well here you go then" Lex said passing the gift over to Clark, and Clark giving him his gift in exchange.

"Well open it up" Lex prompted when Clark made no move to open it.

"You first" Clark said looking into Lex's eyes trying to tell the older man to do so.

"Fine, fine" Lex said trying to sound aggrieved, as he slowly took off the paper, Clark began to wonder if the gift he got would suit Lex. As the paper revealed the box below, Lex had to wonder what Clark would get that would be contained in such a small box. Lex's breath caught in his throat when he opened the box to reveal what was inside, it was just what he had wanted to receive from Clark.

"So, you like it" Clark asked trying to sound light, but failing.

"Yeah" Lex said taking the ring out of the famous aquamarine box that came from Tiffany & Co.

"Really" Clark said beaming at the response from Lex.

"This is great Clark, you shouldn't have" Lex said trying to contain his awe and happiness about the gift.

"It's the year we met on the outside and the date on the inside" Clark said blushing at the admission that he not only knew the day that they met but the year as well.

"This is amazing Clark" Lex said a bit choked up at the idea that Clark thought that much of their friendship.

"Well put it on, I wasn't really sure what size you wore so I had Enrique help me out." As Clark said those words Lex slipped the ring on his left ring finger to find out that the ring fit perfectly.

"Perfect" Lex said looking at the ring and the placement on his hand, he had to wonder if Clark had done that on purpose or was it an accident.

"Good" Clark said taking Lex's hands in his to draw the man's attention away from the ring. Lex just smiled and urged Clark to open his gift now; it seemed as if he had chosen right, due to what Clark got him. Clark grabbed his gift and ripped into it with abandon. It was about the same size and shape as Clark's so Clark had to wonder of if he too was getting jewelry that had more meaning than friendship, he hoped so. As he got down to the box he noticed that it was the same Tiffany & Co box and when he opened it up, there sat the same ring with different roman numerals displayed on the outside.

"Lex" Clark said with awe in his voice.

"Great minds think alike" Lex said happiness showing on his face and in his voice.

"Mine is this year and well you take a look on the inside" Lex said with a blush staining his cheeks, due to what was on the inside of the ring. Clark brought the ring up closer so that he could read the words on the inside and what he saw made him want to cry, for there on the inside was Lex's confession of love for Clark.

"Is it true" Clark asked showing the ring to Lex. Lex just nodded his head due to the fact that as soon as he nodded his head in agreement Clark was kissing him. Just then a loud bang and cheering could be heard and both Clark and Lex had to wonder what was going on. They were startled by a knock and Enrique opening the door and saying:

"Happy New Year, young masters" and with those words he was gone again through the doors.

"Happy New Year, Lex" Clark said putting his ring on his left ring finger and kissing Lex again.

"Happy New Year" Lex said to Clark before settling down in the crook on the side of Clark's body, where he planned to spend the rest of his life if Clark would allow it. 'And that is my New Years resolution' Lex thought as he brought his face to Clark's for another kiss.


End file.
